Triumph for the Living Fandom!
by Ariel Lenore
Summary: A lonely goth girl is an outsider, but loves to tell stories. She is also possessed with IZ fandom. Mild launguage. Please review!


This is a dream that I had. I would like to share it with you. Bare in mind that I do not own Invader Zim; if I did, it would be a waste of bodily fluids and nobody would watch it, not even me.  
  
What did the blonde say when she opened the box of Cheerios? *answer at the end*  
  
I am using the blonde hair color simply to say that everyone is the same. They all do what ever the current teen idol does because they can't think for them selves or find their own identity. And because blonde is the most poplar hair color in the US.  
  
===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8===8 ===8===8===8===  
  
"Noooo! I NEED my brains!" Dib screamed. The tube, protruding from a skool buss, stuck on his head was large and ready to suck. Zim laughed as he pushed a big red button on an alien remote control. The tube gave off a vacuum-cleaner buz and wiggled. Dib was lifted right off the ground from the sucking tube, screaming various insanities.  
  
Zim, in his human garb, stood on top of the buss, getting impatient, as it seemed to be taking too long to work. "Damn you Dib-thing! His head is too big!"  
  
"My brains will only get stuck in the tube, Zim! Give it up!" Dib called. "Yes." said Zim, narrowing his eyes. "And your smashed brain would be on NO USE to me." He smashed the remote on the ground and the tube stopped sucking. Dib was released and dropped to the ground in a puddle. He winced in pain as he got up, but realized he was safe.  
  
"Yay! My brains! I've still got 'em!" He put his hands over his messy hair and jigged in happiness.  
  
Zim called angrily to GIR and they ran away.  
  
"Hey wait!" He yelled, running after him, "Get back her so I can expose you!"  
  
The tube sucked itself back into the buss, rocking it a bit.  
  
"The Field trip buss." As the narrator spoke, shadows loomed over the buss, they slunk around it; the dark humped creatures with sharp claws.  
  
"It was always in danger of an attack. If it wasn't taking children on their field trips, it was driving around the city trying to escape the horrible, grotesque Zelominies! The buss would climb the incredibly steep hills in the outside neighborhoods, or hide under bridges. For a short time, it could mingle among other skool busses, or in traffic. But the Zelominies would always be able to single it out. Even getting it's tank filled was a dangerous chore, for some Zelominies lived for the smell of gasoline.  
  
"One day, as it was looking for a new place to hide, it stumbled upon an old road. Route 99, had friendly pine trees on either side, and was well lit during the sun hours. The buss took that route right out of the Zelominie infested valley and into the last town for miles and miles around. A dark and foreboding, Shakespeare festival oriented little town called Ashland!  
  
"The buss climbed the steep hills, up Cherry Street and Siskew Boulevard until it came to a pine tree surrounded parking lot near the lava beds and found this very playground." A black-haired, pierced eyebrowed, goth girl told.  
  
"And here we are, this very playground, and taking the exact same route!" She held up her hands and made bug-squiggly with her fingers, exaggerating the spookiness of the story.  
  
"Yeah, right." A blonde hair kid form the back called.  
  
"No way!" the blonde haired girl in the opposite seat said.  
  
"It's true!" She said, curling back into her shell once again. She did that a lot. Every time she opened herself up she was rejected. But his time, she swore never to tell her stories to anyone ever again. And unlike last time, she would actually do it.  
  
The children filed out of the buss out into the pavement. They herded over to the playground and started hurting them selves on the equipment.  
  
A large burly guy with tight clothes; his shorts short and macho hiking boots, stepped onto the playground, one foot on the curb. He held his head high, smelling the air. In a deep, but loud voice he said to all "Play, children, play. And use your disgusting imagination to reek playtime upon us all!" He walked over to a little blonde girl using her imagination to draw pictures in the sand with a stick.  
  
"Hey, cut that out!" He said as he kicked the dirt and erased her masterpiece. She shed tears over that one, but he paid no mind.  
  
Two blonde boys, sat together talking to them selves. The freckled boy spoke first "Do you think he could really be using our thought meats to generate a controlling brain?" The other boy eyes him wearily. "Don't tell me you believe her stories, do you?"  
  
The girl climbed up the curly slide, hoping to be alone and brood for a while. She looked down over the hutch at the ground. From the shadow of the slide, GIR's shadow popped up, his eye's angry and not. shadowed. He popped back down with a swish as the girl registered what she had seen. She looked behind her for the robot. But there was nothing accept sand and stupid blonde children running into each other.  
  
The burly man walked over to the edge of the sand pit, right under the stairs of the slide. "Hey, does anyone know anything about Dib? I think I remember watching it once, but I just can't remember." He scrunched his face, deep in thought.  
  
The girl perked up. She raised her hand up and said meekly "I do. That's my favorite show."  
  
The man didn't hear her so he just walked away when nobody else knew anything. "Imagine." He said " What it would be like if they WERE real! The stories I mean!"  
  
"They ARE real!" The girl shouted! "And Zim is going to take over the earth and Dib is going to stop him! It IS so great that they DO exist!" she was screaming by now "I see their shadows lurking in the corners!" Zim's shadow popped up from the swing set shadow. She started preaching about how the Goth culture made Brittany Spears so much more attractive to anyone with out a brain. "They would be CULTURE ICONS!"  
  
Across the playground a voice stopped hers. "Really?" Dib said, surprised. He leaned on the water fountain. Some kid next to him yelps and runs away.  
  
"Well, part of our culture." The girl continued.  
  
Some of the other kids were so surprised they disappeared into oblivion.  
  
GIR suddenly stood up next to the girl. "Hey!" she said, hugging him. Dib popped up next to the girl as well. The girl looked up to see Zim yelling on top bar of the swings.  
  
"Yes! We ARE here!" He smiles at the crowd. Some of them melted in sheer terror. "We have come to reclaim our rightful positions as rich fools among your filthy society!" The audience got only happier and started to glow with hope. "We have come to rule you all, tiranting over your pitiful lives! Cast off the old shell of shelldum and help us build a new beginning! A new world of a new age!"  
  
The children screamed and cheered for him, but one by one they disappeared. Zim laughed so hard his head and shoulders all separated from his body slightly, to show he was in fact, insane. Gaz, also laughing evilly, ruffling the heavy draped curtains she is sitting on; her outline wiggled with psychotic laughter. GIR laughed and screamed with glee jumping up and down, dancing with joy. Dib giggled with happiness at first, but cascaded into a roar of madness.  
  
All the children had gone except for the black-haired girl, and she was smiling triumphantly. The sky rolled over with dark clouds, thundering and lightning. The laughing got louder. One crack of lightning over the scene and it was dark.  
  
Fin  
  
Now, What did the blonde say when she opened the box of Cheerios?  
  
"Doughnut seeds!" 


End file.
